Staff Adept
The Staff Adept is a unit of the Lotus Clan. About Those novices who pass through the Rites of Initiation with quiet, stoic hopelessness demonstrate their kinship with Tausil, the Forsaken One. These initiates endure endless, repetitive drills at the Training Grounds, repeat interminable chants of droning monotones, and maintain ceaseless and solitary vigils over the Tree of Corruption. From existence, they gradually learn to accept emptiness as the sole truth among the distractions of life. In combat, the Staff Adept moves quietly, with little apparent interest in his surroundings. Yet the emptiness of his soul gives him a painful awareness of - and loathing - for those who disturb his inner silence. He is utterly fearless, and is more than able to engage multiple opponents with the emotionless, technically perfect spins and flourishes of his staff. For such a frail-seeming opponent, the Staff Adept finds pain surprisingly irrelevant. Usage Staff Adepts are the Lotus clan's Shock-Troopers - good for rush tactics & defense, due to the Adepts' higher-than-average health, good resistances to cutting & blunt melee weapons, and that most other basic melee fighters (Spearmen, Swordsmen, Acolytes, Bandits, etc.) take full damage from the Adepts' blunt Staff. Surprisingly, the Adept will beat the Wolf Sledger and Berserker in a fair duel by thumping hard at the Sledger's & Berserker's weakness to Blunt. However, the Adepts are weak against magics, deal less damage than other melee fighters, and only by pure luck can they hit multiple enemies at once with their staff-whirling animation. Adepts may receive the cheap technique Heavy Iron Staff to offensively bash foes harder. Even though in the middle and late game's phase Adepts get outclassed by stronger melee fighters like Samurai and Ronin, Strength of the Trunk is worth the research cost, as (1) this technique boosts the health of not only Staff Adept's but also the Adepts' more powerful superiors - Unclean's & Diseased's and (2) a healthier Adept can withstand more punishment while using Dark Canopy '''-given by the Lotus Brethren- to nullify damage from missile weapons and Battle Gears to his fellow Lotus clansmembers. Battle Gear Gallery Staff Adept - Lotus Clan.jpg|Staff Adept Concept Art Quotes (Move) *''"Your will be done...."'' *''"My life is yours...."'' *''"I am yours....!"'' *''"Show me the way...."'' *''"My weapon is yours....!"'' *''"My soul is yours....!"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"I'll crush their skulls....!"'' *''"I'll knock them dead....!"'' *''"Break their KNEES!"'' *''"Crush them....!!!"'' *''"I will break your FACE!"'' *''"Bow to the Lotus!"'' *''"I will break YOU!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) * "DIE!" Quotes (Kills) * "You make me sick!" * "Weak-minded FOOL!" * "Your bones break nicely" * "Spineless CUR!" * "You're worthless!" * "You die easily" * "Heartbreaking" Quotes (Heal) * "Stronger than ever!" Trivia * Originally the '''"Dark Canopy" battle gear was named "Blinding Defence", likely from the English idiom 'blinding speed,' originally referring to swift lightning bolts' brightness - so much to blind the eyes (e.g. Hagerman U.S.A. Airborne: 50th Anniversary, 328). * Though "Dark Canopy" is said to only deflect missiles, it deflects absolutely almost all non-melee damage, including damage-dealing Batte Gears (like Wolf's Bite, ''but excluding Swordsman's Glass Sword, which works on the unavoidable KillNonHeroUnitWithDeath mechanics, and Mugging, which removes all Battle Gears'') and Dragon Spirit. It is one of the reasons why the Lotus clan is overpowered, as "Dark Canopy" can be acquired in the first 5 minutes of the game. References Category:Lotus Unit Category:Melee Unit Category:Lotus Clan Category:Units Category:Siege Unit